Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Pan-tilt and an aerial camera which contains the Pan-tilt.
Brief Discussion of the Related Art
At present, aerial cameras have been widely applied. In aerial shooting, it is necessary to rotate the camera. The existing aerial cameras cannot rotate by 360 degrees without limit due to their wiring problem in their pan-tilt so that the operation of aerial camera is not convenient.